Staring Contest
by avalanche9
Summary: Basically, Rose and the Doctor have a staring contest. Sweet fluffy oneshot cause we always need more Doctor/Rose fluff.


**I was in the mood for some light 10/Rose fluff, the 50th Anniversary made me miss them more than ever. Don't get me wrong, I love Matt Smith too, but DT is my Doctor :) Hope you like my story :)**

**Rated for suggestiveness, nothing terrible, but rated just in case.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose sat in companionable silence at the TARDIS kitchen table. The Doctor was dumping sugar into his tea watching Rose pull a blanket around herself. She had her own mug in a death grip and didn't even bother to cool the brew off before taking a sip.

"Why is it so bloody freezing in here Doctor?" She complained, shuddering slightly.

The Doctor just looked at her amused, "is it cold? I hadn't noticed."

Rose glared at him then laughed when she saw him suppress his own shiver.

"Liar," she teased, "even with your 'superior biology' you can't fool me. You are cold too."

"Am not, like you said, superior biology, I am perfectly comfortable." He tried to suppress another shiver. The truth was, the TARDIS was mad at the Doctor for tinkering with something that didn't really need fixing, and now she was trying to punish him. Unfortunately for Rose, she was being punished by default, and she knew it.

"Is that your response to everything? Superior this or superior that?" Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, "I bet I am better at something that you."

"Oh ho ho, careful Tyler, you are treading on dangerous waters," he grinned, "alright then, how about a little contest?"

"Okay, but I get to pick what we do, it's got to be something simple, something we can do right now cause I am _not_ getting out of this blanket." Rose took another sip of tea and started to brain storm.

The Doctor just smiled and watched her. He loved it when she was deducting. Her eyebrows knitted together and she frowned slightly, she looked adorable. _No,_ _bad Doctor, no thoughts of Rose looking cute,_ he chastised himself.

"I got it!" Rose shouted, breaking the Doctor out of his thoughts, "a staring contest!"

The Doctor laughed at her giddiness, "Oh you are _on_!"

They both pushed their tea aside, elbows on the table, and leaned forward, face to face.

"I have to warn you Rose, I am actually very, very good at this." He smirked, fully confident in his win.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am not so bad at this myself," Rose smirked right back, "in fact, I have never lost."

"So, what does the winner get? The last banana?" the Doctor asked.

"Bragging rights," Rose replied, "I want to see you lose, besides, I ate the last banana this morning."

"Why you evil little… I am _SO _going to win this."

"You think you're so impressive, let's see if I can bring that ego back to size."

"Best of luck to you Rose, you are going to need it."

"Not at all Doctor, but you must tell me what it feels like to lose to your companion." She smirked, "Count of three then?"

They both shut their eyes and then…ONE…TWO…THREE! Eyes flew open.

About a minute in, Rose started to feel her eyes begin to water. _NO! Stay strong Rose, you can win this!_ Her mental pep talk only served to make her think harder about how dry her eyes felt. _Think of something else, anything else. Tea, books, New Earth, the Doctor, the Doctor's amazing hair, what the Doctor's amazing hair feels like. Oh no, don't think about that when you are staring in his eyes!_

The Doctor on the other hand was doing just fine, superior biology after all. He was loving watching Rose struggle though. _She really wants to win_ he thought; he smirked to let her know that he was in no trouble. Rose just narrowed her eyes at him. _She has beautiful eyes_ he thought, _and her lips, such soft beautiful lips….stop it Doctor!_

Rose knew she was about to lose. The Doctor didn't even look like he was focused on the competition, but he was definitely winning. She growled softly in annoyance and saw one of the Doctor's eyebrows raise in question.

Suddenly, she had an idea. _It's not really cheating,_ she thought. After her little growl, she saw that she had the Doctor's full attention again; _time to make your move._ She smiled, parted her lips slightly, then let her tongue slip out and slowly lick her bottom lip while making a shamelessly promiscuous sound. It worked. The Doctor's mouth fell open and he blinked in surprise.

"Haha!" Rose cried gleefully, "I win!"

"I, but, no, but you…you cheated!" The Doctor exclaimed, trying to gather his thoughts back from the M rated place they had strayed too.

"Never set any rules did we?" She grinned, knowing they hadn't.

"That's not fair," the Doctor pouted.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that I am freezing my arse off because you had to make the TARDIS mad."

She did have a point. He sulked for a little bit while Rose rubbed it in his face, but in no time, they were back to drinking tea and sharing laughs, hoping the heat would start up soon.


End file.
